Falsified
by Inari Ise
Summary: A present brought color to this story of Captain Kyouraku Shunsui and Lieutenant Nanao Ise.


"Mistaken Present"

It was a busy afternoon for 8th Division Vice-Captain Nanao Ise. She was doing her paperwork. She suddenly stopped, hearing her stomach rumble. Nanao realized that she hadn't eaten her lunch yet.

"Time flies by quickly." she thought with a sigh.

She has been working since five o'clock in the morning. She felt sleepy but continued working so that she could relax earlier. Then, a head popped out of the door…

"Oh…a disturbance." she whispered. It was her Captain, Shunsui Kyouraku, carrying a covered basket.

"Hey, Nanao-chan! It's already late but how about having lunch with me?" he said, walking towards her desk which is full of files.

"Don't you see I still have lots of things to accomplish…" she replied, raising her eyeglasses, and quickly continued, "…including those which are actually YOURS!"

Captain Shunsui smiled and said, "Hehe…sorry about that, my Nanao-chan. Come 'on, take a break…even for just an hour or two. Time won't…"

"Time is not important to you but to me, it is, Captain. And stop saying 'my' Nanao-chan!" she said, not even looking at him for she was arranging papers.

"Alright then I'll just…"

To her surprise, Shunsui quickly pulled her hand and carried her on his shoulder. "…force you to eat with me. Sorry Nanao-chan, I'm really starving. Well then, let's go!" he continued, with Nanao punching his back.

After walking pass through few hallways, Nanao, could not take the embarrassment longer, said "What the heck, Captain! Put me down, now! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Shunsui finally put her down, and then she followed him along, not knowing where her lazy Captain wanted to eat. They went out and found a place with trees.

"Ahh…fresh air at last!" he sat down, putting out the foods from the basket. Nanao sighed and just sat.

"Nanao-chan, I've done my paperworks…so don't go crazy." he said, chewing some rice in his mouth.

"Really? Then I guess I'll just have to give back your paperworks?!" she replied with her glasses shining against the sunlight.

"Don't be rude, I'm treating you for lunch."

"You forced me to!"

"Oh, Nanao-chan just eat."

They ate with non-stop talking, with Shunsui quite ignoring what Nanao was saying and just stared at her. When they finished eating, Nanao felt content with her stomach full.

"See? Now you can work with more energy." Captain Shunsui said.

Nanao frowned and said "Captain, where did you get these foods anyway?'

"Captain Ukitake gave them to me after I visited him at his office. He's sick as always." he replied.

"How did you know I haven't eaten my lunch yet?" Nanao asked.

"Hehe…that's a secret!"

Nanao put an angry face at her Captain, and then Shunsui said, "Relax, I'm not doing silly things!" He laughed with uneasiness. Worried that Ise might get mad, he quickly said,"I waited for you at the door but you didn't come out at lunch time…it's already late so…so I just decided to come in."

Then, she sighed and asked, "All afternoon?"

"Yes." he replied.

"That's why the foods are quite cold." she thought.

"Sorry, Taichou." she said to Shunsui, quite guilty.

"Oh, that's nothing. You would have done the same thing for me, won't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not!" she said, looking away. "You deserve to starve for making me do your work!"

He smiled and then he said, looking at her, "You're heartless. Anyway, I have something for you." Shunsui pulled out a box, wrapped with a flowery design, from the basket and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Just open it at the office." he replied.

To the thought that it is another file of paperwork to accomplish, Nanao pushed it back to him.

"I don't like you giving me presents. I won't bite to your foolishness or prank jokes!" she stood up.

Captain Kyouraku held her hand to stop her and handed her the box again but she refused to accept it. "This is not…" Nanao used shunpo and got back to the office again, leaving Shunsui unfinished with his words. "…what the heck is wrong with her? This is not a file!"

When Nanao got back to the office, she started to work again.

"He's a real fool, thinking that I will accept that box. Pretending that it is a present." she thought.

Hours passed by. At last, Nanao finished working. She went out of the quarters to deliver the papers. While on her way, she saw Ukitake.

"Hey, Nanao!" Ukitake greeted, smiling, after seeing her.

"Good day, Captain Ukitake! Thank you for the lunch." she said.

"Oh, that's nothing. I can't eat all of it." he said, and continued, "Anyway, I was really looking for you to give this."

He handed her a book. Nanao's eyes widened as it was the book she was looking for a long time.

"Thank you so much Captain. This one's rare!" she said.

"I thought you might like it. Would you believe I just found that outside lying around? Hehehe." he said. "So, I'm now off. Still have lots of things to do."

Ukitake went off to his office while Nanao went to her Captain's office, the book put her in a very good mood. She entered the office without knocking.

Shunsui, seeing her like that, said,"Oy Nanao-chan. I see you're in a good mood."

"Ukitake-taichou gave this to me." she presented the book to him.

Shunsui's eyes dropped. It was the present he was giving to her that afternoon!

"How did he get that?!" he said.

"Why are you surprised? Guess you realized what real presents are! Presents are not files or documents or any foolish things." she said.

"But that's..."

"No buts. Anyway, I came here to get some of your paperwork." she grabbed half of the files that are beside the desk.

Shunsui was quite shocked that Nanao got some of his paperworks.

Nanao turned back and said,"I'll be off now. You're work has now decresed into half. Be thankful to Captain Ukitake, Taichou. See 'ya!"

Upon her closing the door, Ukitake arrived. Noticing that Shunsui was upset. he said, "Why that long face?"

Shunsui didn't reply but instead stared at him with meaning.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ukitake said.


End file.
